Compartido
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Otra sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del sargento, la primera vez que Mikasa lo besó, fue intensa, apasionada, queriendo gobernar la caricia desde el inicio, definitivamente eran tan diferentes, y a la vez igual de cautivadores. —Ustedes dos van a ser mi ruina. Onsehot, Rivaille/Mikasa. Rivaille/Eren. Trío. Yaoi y Hetero.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Rivaille, Eren y Mikasa.

**ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi y Hetero. Rivaille y Mikasa. Rivaille y Eren.**

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 47.

* * *

**Compartido.**

**.**

**.**

—Espera Eren, por favor.

—Déjame en paz Mikasa— temblaba de rabia y en sus ojos lágrimas amenazaban con escapar.

—Yo no…

— ¿Tú no qué? — se volvió enfrentándola, dejando que ella percibiera no sólo su molestia también su dolor. — ¿No sabías lo que sentía? siempre has adivinado lo que me pasa.

Mikasa bajó la mirada, era cierto, ella lo sabía. Fue por eso que todo comenzó, ella quería demostrarle lo imposible que era que el sargento se fijara en él.

Ni siquiera ella entendía lo que sucedió después, entre miradas furiosas por parte de ella, y desinteresadas por parte de Rivaille, entre momentos tensos, enfrentamientos silenciosos... Ya no sé controlaba a sí misma, su cercanía la afectaba, el roce de su piel enloquecía su cuerpo, lo que nació entre ambos la superó.

Y desde el primer beso, en cada encuentro furtivo, en cada roce secreto, temía lo que sucedería si Eren se enteraba. Ahora su peor miedo se hacía realidad frente a ella.

— ¿Me odias?

Eren no le contestó, se marchó dejándola desolada en el pasillo.

Un hombre no tan alto escuchó desde el umbral de su oficina la conversación entre los dos jóvenes. Contempló al varón marcharse y limpiarse las lágrimas, mientras la mujer se desplomaba en el suelo llorando. Él quería protegerlos, pero en ese mundo despiadado había cosas que ni él podía prever.

—Levántate.

Mikasa se estremeció ante la voz conocida, odio a su cuerpo por reaccionar ante ella. Por rememorar los susurros a su oído, los murmullos contra su piel.

—Él me odia— le recriminó mirándolo entre sus lágrimas —Y yo a usted.

Rivaille se inclinó frente a ella —No me odias. Te irritó a veces, pero no me odias.

Mikasa quiso empujarlo, no podía permitir que la tocara, no de nuevo. Él detuvo su mano, y el contacto de su piel contra la suya le quemó.

— ¿Lo ves? — dijo el sintiendo su reacción —No me odias.

Pero entonces ella lo miró, con dolor, con tristeza, y con odio, no hacía él, si no hacía ella misma.

El soldado se inclinó y susurró a su oído lo único que se le ocurría para solucionar aquello, porque no podía permitir que ella se odiara a sí misma, y porque él tampoco quería herir a Eren ahora que sabía lo que el chico sentía.

Ella parpadeó dejando de llorar, sorprendida en un inicio, luego ensimismada tratando de adivinar lo que él pensaría cuando se lo dijera.

Tener la mitad era mejor que no tener nada.

Asintió sin mirar al hombre y se quedó quieta ante el roce delicado en su mejilla.

Rivaille se fue dejándola en medio del pasillo, Mikasa observó su espalda y logró levantarse segundos después, caminó lentamente rumbo a su habitación, esperando que el sargento lograra solucionar la situación.

Cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, Eren creyó que Mikasa lo había seguido después de todo. Cuando se percató que la silueta que proyectó la luz del pasillo era diferente alzó la mirada.

Sus lágrimas cesaron, su rostro enrojeció, no estaba preparado para verlo, no con todo tan reciente.

La imagen de él y Mikasa sobre el escritorio aun quemaba sus pupilas.

Las lágrimas se reanudaron, y cuando él cerró la puerta dejando de nuevo el cuarto a oscuras lo invadió el miedo.

¿Venía a recriminarle por hacer llorar a Mikasa? ¿A gritarle por haberlos interrumpido? ¿O tal vez a amenazarlo para que no dijera nada?

El peso extra hundió la cama y sus ojos acostumbrándose a la oscuridad lograron enfocarlo.

Rivaille observó el rostro asustado y apenado del chico, las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos. Aquello no era difícil para él, no se lo había planteado, pero definitivamente no era algo que no pudiera hacer. Tenía debilidad por ellos dos, sin importar el sexo, o lo distintos que eran entre sí, tenían rasgos que le recordaban a sí mismo y despertaban en él emociones que creía olvidadas.

Una mano firme y fuerte atrajo a Eren sin darle tiempo a nada, unos labios contundentes se unieron a los suyos. Eren no reaccionó, no podía, su corazón roto se desbocaba y las lágrimas se habían detenido de nuevo.

—No— dijo apartándose, teniendo una idea de lo que sucedía.

Lo hacía por Mikasa, porque ella creía que la odiaba, y esa era la forma en que ella pensaba que lo compensaría, cediéndole al sargento.

—Ella no se está retirando— dijo Rivaille atrapándolo en la cama, sosteniendo sus muñecas. —Me está permitiendo tenerlos a los dos.

Eren abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—A ella no le importa que los tenga a ambos, si eres feliz, ella es feliz.

— ¿Y si ella es feliz, usted es feliz? — se lo recriminó porque si iba a tenerlo de esa forma, seguía siendo por Mikasa.

Una sonrisa cautivadora y maliciosa se extendió por el rostro del soldado hipnotizando a Eren en la penumbra.

— ¿Te parezco tan buena persona? ¿Capaz de meterme con otro hombre sólo para hacerla feliz? No te equivoques Eren, soy egoísta, los quiero a los dos, y ahora puedo tenerlos.

El corazón de Eren latía tan deprisa, que podía sentir la sangre correr veloz por todo su cuerpo. Rivaille se inclinó sobre él casi rozando sus labios, acercándose a su oído susurrando despacio.

—La pregunta aquí es ¿Puedes tú soportar que la tenga a ella y te tenga a ti?

Su aliento encendió su piel, todo era borroso, cada fibra de su ser temblaba ante su cercanía. Aún así la respuesta surgió clara en su mente.

Tener la mitad era mejor que no tener nada.

Se giró hacía el rostro del hombre, que se retiró un poco mirándolo a los ojos. Eren lo amaba tanto, había fantaseado cada noche desde que entendió lo que sentía. Levantó el rostro y le dio un casto beso en los labios, desviando el rostro después, sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado.

Otra sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del sargento, la primera vez que Mikasa lo besó, fue intensa, apasionada, queriendo gobernar la caricia desde el inicio, definitivamente eran tan diferentes, y a la vez igual de cautivadores.

—Ustedes dos van a ser mi ruina.

Y de un sólo movimiento, unió sus bocas en aquel cuarto oscuro.

…

Cuando Mikasa se encontró con Eren en el comedor al día siguiente, notó que él no la miraba. Temió que a pesar de todo él nunca la perdonaría, sin embargo luego de sentarse, Eren se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la mesa.

Estaba nerviosa sin saber cómo actuar, Eren movió el plato y echó en el suyo las zanahorias, lo hacía desde que eran niños, él no las toleraba y ella siempre las comía por él.

—No te odio, y no te odiaba ayer. — Sólo estaba dolido, afectado por la sorpresa. —Yo no podría odiarte sin importar que suceda.

Las manos de Mikasa temblaban bajo la mesa y lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, luchó por no derramarlas.

—No llores— le dijo Eren tomando su mano por debajo de la mesa, lejos de los ojos de todos. —Él dijo que no quería vernos llorar de nuevo.

Mikasa apretó su mano mirándolo y topándose con su mirada verde. Él sonreía, como hace mucho no lo hacía, ella le sonrió de vuelta.

Porque lo demás no les interesaba, la censura y prejuicios que podían desatarse si su situación se revelaba, a ellos no les afectaban.

Eran felices a su manera y eso era lo único que importaba.

Rivaille a lo lejos presenció la escena con una mirada profunda, protegería a sus jóvenes amantes con su vida, y si algún día él faltaba sabía que no estarían solos, se tendrían el uno al otro.

* * *

.

.

Hola, esto surgió como una historia corta para "Historias de soldados" pero se me alargo.

Me encanta juntarlos, espero les guste.

Gracias por leer y si se animan a comentar mejor XD

Saludos.


End file.
